Curiosity
by BlueEyedAngelx3
Summary: This is a one shot. A slightly long one shot, but i really didn't want to break it into two chapters, based on the song Curiosity by Carly Rae Jepsen. Jack and Rose's POV's on the Titanic, their thoughts about eachother, and life in general, and Rose's decision to meet Jack at the bow for the flying scene. Read & Review please! Let me know if ya like it!


Curiosity

**Rose**

17 year old first class socialite Rose Dewitt-Bukater was sitting at a table in the first class dining saloon on the grandest ship in the world, Titanic. She was surrounded by other first class socialites sitting at the same table enjoying their afternoon tea, mostly women in their late 30's. Rose's mother Ruth Dewitt-Bukater was one of these ladies. Gossiping and enjoying her tea.

Ruth was discussing Rose's wedding arrangements with the whole table, telling all the women what colour Rose had decided she wanted her bridesmaids gowns to be, and a few other trivial things. Rose couldn't be bothered to listen, she had heard this tale it seemed a million times already. Ruth would tell anyone and anything who would listen to her mindless chatter. Rose was surprised that Ruth didn't tell the first class dogs travelling with their owners on the ship about Rose's wedding.

Rose was engaged to Mr. Caledon Hockley, son of Pittsburgh steel tycoon Nathan Hockley, whom had an heir to a very large fortune. Once Caledon, or 'Cal' as everyone called him married Rose, he would inherit his billions of dollars, as would Rose.

Rose already knew that she would be a housewife, cooking and cleaning for Cal, and mothering their children while Cal, who already had all the money in the world, would go off to work each day simply for something to do, and to earn even more money than was really necessary.

Rose was the fiancée of Caledon Hockley, but she knew herself she didn't love this man, not in the slightest. Not only did she not love him, but she really didn't know anything about him, other than the fact he himself was in his early 30's, and was the typical wealthy man who thought he was better than everybody else simply because he was one of the richest men in the world.

Rose was only 17, she thought that she was far too young to get married. She still had her whole life ahead of her, she had her own dreams and aspirations that nobody seemed to care about. Every time Rose voiced her opinion it seemed she was shot down by either her mother or Cal. If it was up to Rose at all, she wouldn't even be marrying Cal. She had no say in the matter though, her mother controlled every aspect of her life, and her mother only wanted Rose to marry Cal for one reason, and one reason only. Money.

When Rose was 15, her father had died, leaving the Dewitt-Bukaters buried in debt. The only thing that kept Rose and Ruth where they were at this very moment was their name. Their name was the only card they had to play, and Rose had no choice but to marry Caledon Hockley, to save the family name, and to save her mother from working as a seamstress, and seeing all of their fine possessions sold off at auction.

Rose had felt so trapped, that is until she had met a certain third class passenger by the name of Jack Dawson.

What Rose was doing at this very moment, as all these shallow narrow minded women conversed around her and drank their tea, was thinking. Rose was so confused. Just moments earlier, when she had been on her tour of the ship, Jack had pulled her aside into one of the deserted gymnasiums.

As soon as Rose had looked into those gentle baby blue eyes of his that pierced her very soul she had nearly melted. But she couldn't show it. Her mother had talked to her earlier that morning and had assured her what the right decision was. Rose wasn't to see Jack Dawson again, Ruth had forbade it. Rose kept her face hard and cold, that is until Jack started talking.

He told Rose that all of the people of her world had her trapped, and that she was going to die if she didn't break free, and that her fire within her to fight and be strong was going to burn out. Rose had told Jack that she would be fine, and that he needed to leave her alone now. After all, she was marrying Cal. Rose had told Jack point blank that she loved Cal, which of course had been nothing more than a big fat lie. Rose had told Jack she was going back, and that she wanted Jack to leave her alone. She wanted nothing more to do with him. This had been another lie, and it had ripped her apart inside to say it out loud and see the hurt all over Jack's beautiful face.

Now as Rose sat here listening to these ladies and their mindless chatter, she began to wonder, had she done the right thing? The answer to that she decided was no.

Rose suddenly realised that every time Jack looked into her eyes, and smiled at her she began to feel dizzy, and got butterflies galore inside of her stomach. Rose had been lying to herself, because she didn't want to face the truth. She had tried to deny her feelings for Jack Dawson, in the hopes that it would make marrying Caledon Hockley easier. Well, Rose was done lying to herself. She couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't stand the way Jack Dawson smiled at her, and her having to pretend that she felt absolutely nothing when she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.

The first moment she had seen Jack sitting on the deck of Titanic looking up at her, she had been instantly curious. She had felt something. Something deep inside her had awakened and stirred. This had made Rose feel uncomfortable. She had tried to look away from this rather handsome young man, but she couldn't. That she guessed should have been her first indication. She had been curious about this stranger from the moment she had caught a glimpse of him. Rose had never really believed in love at first sight, but perhaps that was just what this had been.

Rose had never liked her life either, she had never been happy as a first class lady, but she had never been able to break free. Her mother had locked her in a cage, and every time Rose had been close to breaking out of that cage as a young child, Ruth had changed the lock on it to a larger more difficult one it seemed. One that Rose had tried in vain to pick, for she didn't have a key. Oh how simple it would be if she only had a key to this lock on her steel iron cage! Sometimes it felt like she was in something even larger than just a cage. Sometimes she felt that she was in a jail cell, and that she must have done something terribly wrong in her young life to be punished this way, and to have ended up here.

A sudden realisation hit Rose like a speeding freight train at that very moment, nearly knocking her breathless, she inhaled sharply as she suddenly realised that Jack had her key. The key to the lock her iron cage. The key to her jail cell.

For some unexplainable reason it seemed, Jack Dawson felt the same way about Rose as Rose felt about him. He cared about her, and wanted to help her desperately. He had the key to Rose's cage, and the key was meant for Rose, and Rose alone.

Rose's curiosity was flaring up inside of her once gain. Jack was a third class man, considered a gutter rat among her class of people, how could they ever be together without being discriminated against? How would people be reacting when they discovered that the great Caledon Hockley's fiancée had left him in favour of a third class steerage passenger? Rose had another sudden realisation, and she realised she didn't care what anyone else thought.

She somehow knew this was wrong, she had been taught by her own mother to care what everyone thought, and that the way you were viewed in society was very important indeed. But again she didn't care anymore. She was past the point of caring about what her mother, Cal, or anyone else in her stupid world thought. She wanted to belong in Jack's world now.

Rose also had her doubts about Jack though, for she had never loved anyone before, and perhaps Jack didn't feel as strongly for her? She didn't want to get hurt. What if Jack left her once he got what he wanted? What if Rose ended up broken and alone in the end after all? _Please Jack, I'm going to trust you with my heart. Please don't break me. _Rose thought to herself.

Rose knew this was crazy, it didn't make any sense to her at all, but perhaps that was why she trusted it. She knew that she would follow Jack anywhere, she didn't care where he went, she would follow. As long as they were together, she didn't care about anything else. She wanted Jack and only Jack.

Rose had been so stupid. She had isolated herself from Jack, and had talked herself back into a corner, but now Rose craved Jack Dawson. She needed his touch right at this very moment. She needed to know if he felt the same way, which she was pretty sure that he did from the speech he had made to her earlier, the 'You jump I jump' speech, but she needed to know for sure. She needed Jack to feel the same way about her. Rose wasn't sure what she would do if he didn't.

What Rose needed to do now was go and find Jack. She needed to talk to him, confess everything to him, and see what he would say, She hoped desperately that Jack would give her a second chance, after the way she had behaved towards him, and how she had denied all of her feelings. They needed to be together. They belonged together, if Jack would give her another chance, she would be sure to make it count. Nothing on earth would come between them.

**Jack**

20 year old Jack Dawson was standing at the railing at the bow of the ship of dreams, Titanic. He had just tried to communicate to Rose Dewitt-Bukater how important it really was that she break away from her high class life. She would die eventually if she didn't. Either that, or she would become a robot, or become just like them. _Look at what she almost did to herself the other night when I had to pull her back over the railing!_ Jack thought to himself, that kind of thing would happen again if she didn't break free, but the difference was the next time Jack wouldn't be able to save her. His heart positively ached at that prospect.

Jack was waiting here for Rose. Even though she had told him she loved Cal, and that he was to leave her alone, something told him she wasn't being entirely truthful when she had spoken those words to him. And Something inside of Jack was telling him that she would be back, that she would come and find him before the night was through. He had a feeling, he just knew that she would come back to him. He hadn't been so sure about anything else in his entire life, but this young woman, he just knew. Love works in mysterious ways. He knew it was crazy, but he did love her, he had loved Rose from the moment he had set eyes on her. He had instantly been curious about her, and had wanted to get to know her from the very moment that their eyes had briefly interlocked. Jack needed Rose, and he needed her love. That much he was sure of.

Jack would walk the boat deck all night until she came around if he had to. But he knew she would be back.

Jack looked out over the railing into the horizon. The sun was setting now, casting a beautiful orange glow over the land, and the sky was streaked with pink and yellow. It was truly a beautiful sight, and Jack felt blessed to be witnessing it.

"Hello Jack." Came a voice from behind him, the voice of none other than Rose.

Jack smiled to himself, he knew she would come, before she ever even made a sound. He turned around to face her then, she looked beautiful as always, perfect. The sunset cast a lovely glow on her porcelain face, and features, highlighting her green eyes.

"I've changed my mind." Rose announced to him, with a wide smile, and a shrug.

Jack grinned back at her widely, overjoyed, and reached out to take her hand. This was it, their first moment together, everything would be different from here on out.

Of course, neither of them could predict the future, and neither of them could know just how different their lives would become, and how drastically their lives would be changed.

_I can't stand the way you're smiling  
__I can't stand the way I'm lying_

_I know, I know, I know you got the key  
And you know, you know, you know that it's for me  
It's not up to you, you know it's up to me but  
Curiosity will never let me go  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh,  
Uh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Will never let me go  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Uh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Look at me  
Left here in the corner  
Stupid girl  
I really tried to warn her  
Walked the streets all night  
Until you came around  
Knew that you would come  
Before you ever even made a sound

I know, I know, I know you got the key  
And you know, you know, you know that it's for me  
It's not up to you, you know it's up to me but  
Curiosity will never let me go  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Uh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Will never let me go  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Uh oh  
Curiosity

So don't break me tonight  
This is crazy love  
And you know I'm gunna follow you home  
Through the rain  
Cause I need your love  
And you know I'm gunna follow you home.


End file.
